El cofre rojo
by ravenW-97
Summary: Komori Yui nunca quiso abrir ese cofre, ¿o tal vez sí?
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT.** 11/Marzo/2018. Por favor, lean todo de nuevo, modifique ciertas cosas para el desarrollo de la trama y la caracterización del FC (Fan Character).

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet, y todos están felices así, lo sé.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC (Fuera de personaje), nulo romance, FC (Fan Character), narración de dudosa calidad, quizá momentos medio tétricos y violencia.

 **Aclaraciones:** _«Pensamientos»_. El fanfic serán una serie de drabbles/viñetas, al menos por ésta parte, solo se menciona a uno de los personajes de DL.

* * *

 **UNO**

 **Palabras:** 418.

* * *

Le gustaba su nombre, era corto y significaba amor. Ai. Cada que lo pronunciaban un _algo_ , que podría llamarlo orgullo, se esparcía por cada una de sus venas. El cielo dejaba de estar nublado, los pajarillos cantarían y los botones se convertirían en bellas flores, hasta el aire se volvería más limpio.

Sí, adoraba su nombre.

Quizá por eso, ahora que caminaba para cumplir con la misión de su líder, era lo más parecido a destruirse a sí misma. Ella era Ai. El amor. Éste no debería traer consigo desgracias a pobres inocentes ¿cierto? Mucho menos llevar sobre sus manos la caja de Pandora. El amor era puro, desinteresado y traía consigo felicidad. ¿En qué clase de "amor" se estaba convirtiendo? Sus piernas temblaban y sus ojos a cada segundo se humedecían más. No quería, pero tenía que hacerlo. De lo contrario sería considerada una traidora, y aquello solo significaba abandonar su paraíso. También aceptar su muerte. Y Ai adoraba su nombre, al igual que todos sus vestidos rosas y blancos llenos de volantes, sus mascotas y jardín, las charlas que entablaba con sus compañeros, los ojos llenos de reconocimiento y aceptación, el respirar y mirar el cielo nocturno que solo podía apreciarse en el recinto donde vivían todos sus semejantes.

No podía (ni quería) dejar atrás todo lo que daba sentido a su existencia.

El miedo a ser nada era más enorme que su culpabilidad al no hacer lo correcto.

Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, mientras la voz de su difunta madre le repetía sin cesar: Egoísta, egoísta, egoísta.

Tal vez jamás había merecido el nombre de Ai.

Y era demasiado tarde para acobardarse. Ya se hallaba cara a cara con su objetivo. Enfrente de la humana con el corazón de la hija del rey de los demonios. Susurró un hechizo y la miro fijamente, después le entrego un pequeño cofre rojo y con decoraciones en dorado.

Ai cerro una de sus manos sobre la cruz que colgaba de su cuello, aguanto las ganas de llorar al ver los ojos rosas en trance, la vio guardar el cofre (aquello que condenaría a los abandonados por el mismísimo Dios) en su maletín, y a este mismo apretarlo contra su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ese objeto maldito. Ai dio la vuelta y corrió hacia donde se encontraban sus demás hermanos.

 _«No lo abras, no lo abras por favor»_

Y con esto, el equilibrio de la Tierra dependería únicamente de la decisión de Komori Yui.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT.** 11/Marzo/2018. Por favor, lean todo de nuevo, modifique ciertas cosas para el desarrollo de la trama y la caracterización del FC (Fan Character).

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet, y todos están felices así, lo sé.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC (Fuera de personaje), nulo romance, FC (Fan Character), narración de dudosa calidad, quizá momentos medio tétricos y violencia.

 **Aclaraciones:** _«Pensamientos»_. El fanfic serán una serie de drabbles/viñetas.

* * *

 **DOS**

 **Palabras:** 366.

* * *

Era oscuro. **Eso** , flotaba en la nada, en un espacio negro. Ni siquiera ojos como los suyos (que notaban todo lo mortal e inmortal sin excepción), eran capaces de mirar más allá. Tampoco había ruido, y por lo tanto, esto solo acrecentaba su ansiedad, ese impulso por dar vueltas y vueltas, hablarse a sí mismo para no perder su voz, su cordura. Para recordar que existía.

 _¿Lo ves? Te lo dije, comer carne podrida te terminaría por pudrir también._ **Eso** , imagino a su padre (o madre, **aquello** que lo creo podía ser cualquier cosa en un parpadeo) iluminándolo con sus sabias palabras, con esa voz llena de paciencia y honestidad, sonriéndole con aquella mueca extraña que seguramente nadie (ni siquiera siendo hijo suyo) entendería del todo. **Aquello** , tan alto y tan resplandeciente, capaz de construir castillos en las nubes, hacer hablar a los objetos y darle inversa a la lógica del mundo real. El mismo ser etéreo que le dio una misión, un significado.

 **Aquello** , que tan solo con darle ligeras palmadas en la espalda podría arrullar su corazón.

Quizá por lo mismo, **eso** , aplacaba su hambre pensando en que pronto, muy pronto podría realizar las acciones que validaban su respirar. En que casi, casi por fin volvería a ver la luz del sol.

Porque estar atrapado en la oscuridad era tolerable, pero ser incapaz de cumplir con la misión que le otorgo **Aquello** , era doloroso, tan doloroso que sollozaba y prometía a la nada que él haría su trabajo tan pronto como fuera puesto en libertad.

Así que, **eso** , hacia de todo por reír un poco cada día, o cada que sus ojos se abrían para ver el vacío de su jaula. Tarareaba y nadaba en aquel mar lleno de miedo, odio y asco ajeno. Recitando juramentos hacia **Aquello** : _«Pronto, muy pronto volveré a hacer que te sientas orgulloso, y, otra vez me sentiré orgulloso de mí también»._

Y por fin, después de siglos de soledad, planeación y esperanza, el anhelo de su alma fue escuchado.

Por esa razón, cuando aquellos ojos rosas fijaron la vista en **eso** , éste no pudo evitar sonreír en todo su esplendor con sus dientes afilados e inclinarse en agradecimiento.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT.** 11/Marzo/2018. Por favor, lean todo de nuevo, modifique ciertas cosas para el desarrollo de la trama y la caracterización del FC (Fan Character).

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet, y todos están felices así, lo sé.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC (Fuera de personaje), nulo romance, FC (Fan Character), narración de dudosa calidad, quizá momentos medio tétricos y violencia.

 **Aclaraciones:** _«Pensamientos»_. El fanfic serán una serie de drabbles/viñetas.

* * *

 **TRES**

 **Palabras:** 748.

* * *

Abrirlo o no. Ella debería estar más nerviosa, confundida y temerosa, sin embargo por "algo" más allá de su alcance se encontraba llena de calma. Relajada, con su corazón latiendo más libre que nunca, incluso más que cuando era niña y recostada sobre su cama disfrutaba de los cuentos que le relataban por las noches sus amados padres.

Era motivo de alarma, el que sus ojos estuvieran tan concentrados sobre el pequeño objeto y no se sintiera nerviosa o desconfiada, en su lugar grababa en su memoria cada detalle, desde las líneas doradas que formaban flores hasta las siluetas parecidas a ángeles, las mismas que tocaba con sus dedos curiosos mientras inhalaba el olor a viejo.

El aroma que marcaría un principio y un fin, a qué, no lo sabía con certeza.

—Pequeño amigo, ¿qué es lo que en verdad escondes?

Preguntó a la nada y nuevamente leyó la frase que sonaba a una advertencia (esa descripción que se hallaba escrita en la parte baja del cofre).

 _Aquí, durmiente, yace el castigo para los que van contra los mandatos de nuestro único creador. Y cómo única llave, la sangre que lo encadenó._

Cruzada de piernas Yui se cuestionó el acatar a su instinto, o bien, como solía hacer, escoger lo correcto, tomar sin dudar la decisión que enorgullecería a su adorado papá. El mismo que la dejó atrás sin remordimiento alguno, el que no le había llamado ni una sola vez y por el cual, tenia que soportar la presencia aplastante de seis vampiros sin corazón.

—Hey papá, eres algo malo ¿verdad? Al igual que **ellos** —dijo en un tono dolido y rencoroso, después quito los rizos rubios que estaban sobre su cara y por lo tanto, le estorbaban. A veces pensaba si así de fácil le resultó a su papá deshacerse de ella, si era que para los Sakamaki significa así de poco también—. Yui, eres tonta, claro que lo es —Se respondió, y trago el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

Ya había llorado a lo que tenia derecho en toda su vida y la próxima, como para ceder de nuevo a sus molestas emociones.

Tal vez era cierto que era débil, como solían decirle algunas de sus compañeras de clase, como solían decir **ellos**.

Por esa debilidad le resultaba tan tentador abrir el cofre, hasta la vocecita en su cabeza se lo sugería (lo que ella, terca, creía era su consciencia, no podría ser de otro modo, ¡porque ella no estaba loca!).

—No sé de dónde has venido, ni siquiera tengo la llave…— _«Pero lo intentaras, ¿no es cierto? Ah, padre no me crió bien del todo»._ Pensó, casi soltando una risilla ante su ocurrencia—. ¿Y no sería grandioso que por un milagro de Dios, aquí estuviera mi oportunidad para escapar?

Y ahí, si que soltó la carcajada.

Una vez recuperada de su ataque de risa, puso sus dos manos sobre el cofre color rojo sangre, mordió sus labios y sus ojos mostraron una diminuta inseguridad, que paso a tornarse en un sentimiento más oscuro y poderoso.

El solo pensar que pudiera huir y pagarles con la misma moneda a **ellos** , la hacía querer soltarse, actuar y seguir obediente sus impulsos, y porqué no mencionarlo también, a ese "yo" que esas mismas bestias estaban construyendo.

—Si ocurre algo malo, no será únicamente mi culpa.

Así, a pesar de no tener una llave intento abrirlo de todas formas, solo por si acaso, si no tenia un golpe de suerte, más tarde averiguaría como cumplir su misión de igual manera.

 _«Dios, por favor… »._

El resultado fue inesperado.

Un brillo cegador la hizo soltar el cofre, jadeo. Yui parpadeo, lo hizo. Lo abrió… ¿pero cómo si el cofre parecía necesitar una llave para ser abierto? Demasiado aturdida no fue capaz de pensar en una explicación satisfactoria, mucho menos cuando ante ella ahora se encontraba un hombre vestido de negro, de dientes puntiagudos y piel igual a la de un muerto.

Para aumentar su desconcierto, él le concedió una reverencia.

—Y, florecita, ¿quién eres tú?

Su voz sonaba a problemas y como si no hubiera hablado en décadas. Por eso, la mortal se preguntó porqué motivo carente de lógica aquel hombre no la atemorizaba o lograba que su instinto de supervivencia le exigiera correr, y aun más, en dónde se hallaba su preocupación (miedo) ante la probabilidad de haberse equivocado en su decisión.

—Soy Komori Yui.

Quizá, **ellos** ya la habían corrompido por completo.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**EDIT.** 11/Marzo/2018. Por favor, lean todo de nuevo, modifique ciertas cosas para el desarrollo de la trama y la caracterización del FC (Fan Character).

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet, y todos están felices así, lo sé.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC (Fuera de personaje), nulo romance, FC (Fan Character), narración de dudosa calidad, quizá momentos medio tétricos y violencia.

 **Aclaraciones:** _«Pensamientos»_. El fanfic serán una serie de drabbles/viñetas.

* * *

 **CUATRO**

 **Palabras:** 353.

* * *

— ¿Lo hiciste?

Le pregunto Shizuka, la mayor y más respetada de todos sus hermanos, ella siempre portaba una expresión severa, ni siquiera cuando le encontraba la gracia a algo sonreía. Era como si Dios la hubiera diseñado así, estoica y con un juicio demasiado exigente, quizá para que de esa manera Shizuka pudiera cumplir la misión que se le dio desde que nació.

—Sí —respondió Ai y tembló ante la satisfacción que se reflejo en los ojos negros de la otra. Esos ojos que veían cualquier cambio, por muy minúsculo que fuera, que interpretaban tus silencios y movimientos. Ella sabía cuando mentías o te hallabas inseguro, tomaba en sus manos tu debilidad y si no cumplías sus ordenes, encontraba la forma de romperte con éstas o bien, conseguir que te arrepintieras de tus decisiones.

Nadie podía rechazarla, al menos no por mucho tiempo, por lo tanto, ella conseguía lo que quería.

Por esa razón Shizuka era la líder de la familia.

— ¿En serio, esto es lo correcto? —Sin embargo, Ai era aun muy joven para comprender del todo aquella fe ciega y fidelidad que sus demás hermanos tenían hacia Shizuka.

—Esas bestias se salieron de control, rompieron su pacto con nosotros —La mayor se encogió de hombros y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla—, y ya lo sabes ¿no? Lo que nuestros padres y abuelos decían.

Y como hace años no sucedía, Shizuka sonrió.

En una mueca tan desconocida y repulsiva, que Ai se quedo congelada. Ella no había visto esa expresión en su hermana mayor desde que ésta tenia seis años.

—Hay que oír las advertencias y jamás creernos invencibles, porque para eso solo Dios podría ¿no? Y **ellos** han pecado tanto que… ¿no sería raro que no fueran castigados?

Ai trago saliva, asintió nerviosa y salió de la habitación de Shizuka. La escucho despedirse, pero a Ai solo apresuro más el paso. Su esperanza se perdió. Komori Yui abriría el cofre que le dio.

Porque su hermana se veía tan segura al respecto, casi divertida por el caos que su familia libero, y además, Shizuka **nunca** se equivocaba.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EDIT.** 11/Marzo/2018. Por favor, lean todo de nuevo, modifique ciertas cosas para el desarrollo de la trama y la caracterización del FC (Fan Character).

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet, y todos están felices así, lo sé.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC (Fuera de personaje), nulo romance, FC (Fan Character), narración de dudosa calidad, quizá momentos medio tétricos y violencia.

 **Aclaraciones:** _«Pensamientos»_. El fanfic serán una serie de drabbles/viñetas.

* * *

 **CINCO.**

 **Palabras:** 381.

* * *

—Soy Komori Yui.

Dijo, realmente creyó que su voz sonaría aguda y asustada, en su lugar se mantuvo firme y con su corazón latiendo a un ritmo normal (relajado), a unos pocos metros lejos del extraño. Él vestía ropas de color negro y viejas, algunos agujeros se mostraban orgullosos en la tela, era tres cabezas más alto que ella, su piel era anormal, más pálida de lo que se consideraría sano, sus ojos rojos la observaban con fijeza y con agradecimiento, de qué, no lo sabía. Y su sonrisa, dejando a la vista dientes afilados, debió hacerla temblar de miedo, sin embargo la atrajo.

— ¿Y tú? —Ella preguntó, y sin ser consciente se acerco. Si quisiera podría extender sus dedos para tocar la piel contraria. Curiosa, observó a detalle las marcas grabadas en carmín que se distinguían en el cuello del hombre.

Y estaba actuando de forma estúpida, descuidada. Se dio cuenta tarde, justo en el instante en que los ojos del extraño se vieron iguales a los de los vampiros (sus carceleros).

El rojo resplandeció y él lamió sus labios agrietados y de tonalidad morada, divertido, como si Yui le hubiera contando un buen chiste.

— ¿Qué es ese olor? Es muy bueno —soltó sin más, la humana se tensó. Retrocedió cautelosa, pensó: _«¿Él también es como **ellos**?»—. _ La florecita se asustó —comentó, mientras caminaba por toda la habitación, de vez en cuando girando y haciendo como si bailara con alguien un vals.

Yui cuestionó la cordura del otro, también la suya, por no gritar o por lo menos correr por su vida.

Pero "algo" dentro de su pecho le dijo que esperara.

El presentimiento no erró.

—No te preocupes, no eres mi tipo —dijo él, restándole importancia con un movimiento de mano mientras se acostaba sobre la cama—, a mi me gusta probar cosas viejas y arrogantes —Cerró sus ojos y rió. Yui sintió como el peso sobre su espalda desaparecía.

No debería, pero lo hizo. Se sentó al lado del desconocido.

—No me has dicho tu nombre.

El hombre extendió su mano y jugo con los rubios cabellos de Yui.

—No tengo. Dame uno, y gustoso te mostrare mi agradecimiento.

Komori Yui no tuvo miedo de aquella implicación.

También se preguntó porque su sentido común había desaparecido.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**EDIT.** 11/Marzo/2018. Por favor, lean todo de nuevo, modifique ciertas cosas para el desarrollo de la trama y la caracterización del FC (Fan Character).

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet, y todos están felices así, lo sé.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC (Fuera de personaje), nulo romance, FC (Fan Character), narración de dudosa calidad, quizá momentos medio tétricos y violencia.

 **Aclaraciones:** _«Pensamientos»_. El fanfic serán una serie de drabbles/viñetas.

* * *

 **SEIS**

 **Palabras:** 1271.

* * *

— ¿Sabes florecita? Me gusta más el día que la noche, el sol es realmente algo muy poderoso y deslumbrante.

Dijo **eso** , mientras extendía sus manos hacia el techo y lo miraba con fijeza. Yui no entendió qué era lo que él parecía buscar con tanto ahínco en aquél solido blanco.

Pensó y pensó, pero no llegó a ninguna conclusión, tal vez él era extraño o bien, ella era incapaz de ver más allá de lo aparente. Frustrada, Yui dejó de escribir su ensayo para la materia de filosofía.

—No le des tantas vueltas, es más simple de lo que crees —Él comentó y continuó moviendo sus brazos como si tratara de atrapar algo valioso—. Las nubes quizás, las estrellas quizás, los planetas quizás y… ¿la luna también? ¿qué opinas florecita?

—No entiendo — **Eso** no aclaró su duda, en su lugar soltó una risita ante el ceño fruncido de la humana. Ese mismo sonido que hace tan solo cuatro días jamás hubiera creído que no temería, era como un animal agonizante y sin embargo, a Yui esa risa le resultaba entrañable—, no es nada gracioso… —Cerró su libreta de apuntes, dejó el lápiz sobre el escritorio y antes de que su "yo" prudente replicara, preguntó:—. ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

—Escoge lo que dice tu corazón, o mejor aun, lo que te susurre al oído tu ángel guardián —Él se sentó de nuevo en la cama, y dio unas cuantas palmadas a su lado para que Yui se acercará—, aunque si he de confesarte, me gusta lo que significa brillante o cercano a Dios.

— ¿Eres religioso? —Cuestionó. Se encogió de hombros (casi de forma resignada) y se sentó al lado de **eso**. No se asusto cuando éste se recargo en ella. La pregunta era solo para rellenar el tiempo mientras pensaba en un nombre adecuado (no por nada, él tarareaba canciones que solo las personas con devota fe conocían); Yui era buena para percatarse de lo que le disgustaba a los demás, y el hombre que era más como un niño pequeño (ingenuo, curioso y hablador), temía al silencio. Decía cosas que nadie más que el mismo entendería y otras tantas jugaba con los cabellos rubios de Yui, para no caer ante sus nervios.

La mortal, amable, le seguía la corriente y fascinada apreciaba todo lo que rodeaba al otro (aunque su conciencia lo llamara precaución, tantear el terreno en vez de ser amigable).

 **Eso** no era como nadie que ella conociera. Él sonreía con frecuencia, lejano y perdido en su propia burbuja, por las mañanas se acercaba a la ventana y veía con adoración el exterior, imitaba a las aves y decía sin cesar cuanto le encantaba el aroma de las flores, de lo vivo; por las tardes daba vueltas por toda la habitación y a veces si se sentía más solitario, tomaba de la mano a Yui para bailar, y cada que ellos giraban, **eso** parecía realmente poder respirar, dejando atrás su aspecto enfermizo de lado, mientras Yui bloqueaba de su cabeza lo absurdo de la situación, lo estúpido que era seguir sin rechistar los pedidos de un lunático.

Quizás el tarareo que él hacía en la madrugada, ese mismo que la hacia tener sueños llenos de paz, poco a poco la convencía de que no fue un error abrir el cofre rojo.

—Sí —Respondió.

Y ella acepto aquella prueba, le dio el beneficio de la duda a ese hombre sin nombre y a la deriva.

Además… una persona que tuviera tanta fe en Dios no podía resultar ser un monstruo, ¿cierto?

Acarició los cabellos negros de **eso** , y dijo (para no caer en una conversación que probablemente no entendería, él era tan rebuscado)— ¿Qué tal Hiromi, te gusta?

—"Bendecido por Dios", eh — **Eso** se acurruco más contra Yui—, me agrada.

Yui se cuestionó el porqué todo era tan complicado. A veces incluso llegaba a pensar que su padre no la educo bien, o mejor dicho, ella se había salido del camino correcto. Le faltaba fuerza de voluntad o no, era más resentida de lo que creía o no, actuaba por ayudar al prójimo o por morbo. Solo Dios podría saberlo. Oír a su sentido común o seguir el presentimiento dentro de su pecho, _«¿Qué debería hacer?... Más bien, incluso aunque eligiera, ¿no sería demasiado tarde para arrepentirse?»_ , pensó. Sus ojos rosas miraron otra vez a Hiromi, él salió de la nada, de manera sospechosa y por lo tanto era peligroso, sin embargo para Yui esa criatura que estaba por estar y cuyos ojos revivieron al ser libre, no parecía tan letal como los vampiros.

Tampoco le provocaba miedo.

Más bien, Hiromi la hacía sentir inquieta y no porque estuviera la posibilidad de que él la lastimara, sino por lo que su decisión egoísta podría causarle a otros.

Esa culpa que no tenia lugar aún y que incrementaba con el pasar de las horas. La misma que se mezclaba con la normalidad que le daba **eso** (hace tanto que no convivía con alguien). Y que los Sakamaki no notarán la presencia de Hiromi no volvía más sencillas las cosas.

Más bien, lo empeoraba. Porque la situación iba más allá de lo que ella podría manejar.

—Hiromi-kun, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —Dijo, y por dentro rezo porque él no respondiera nada sospechoso. Era necesario, se repitió en su mente, debía conocer tan siquiera lo "básico" de la persona que escondía dentro de su habitación.

—Lo que gustes florecita — **Eso** notó el temblor en los toques de Yui, así que dejó de recargarse en ella y la tomo de las manos, para jugar con estas. Komori quiso creer que aquella acción torpe era para calmarla.

— ¿Por qué mis compañeros de casa no te han visto? — _«¿Por qué no han notado tu olor?»_ , sería lo más correcto.

—La naturaleza es curiosa ¿no? —Las caricias de Hiromi y su mirada llena de inocencia lograron que los latidos de su corazón regresaran a su curso normal—, algunas especies nacen con características que los ayudan a luchar contra otros depredadores —La mortal lo miró directo a los ojos y **eso** sonrió. _«Él sabe y aun no quiere decir del todo la verdad, quizá… si lo presiono un poco más»—._ El aroma de esta casa es realmente fresco y atrayente.

La rubia frunció el ceño y soltó un suspiro, él frustró sus planes otra vez. Tal vez era una clase de señal divina que le decía que tuviera más paciencia—Eres algo evasivo Hiromi-kun —comento como si no quisiera mencionarlo.

—Bueno, es parte de ser yo —él dijo bromista—. ¿Eres humana no? Los humanos son bellas criaturas, pero muy evasivos, supongo que es parte de su encanto —Golpe. Yui se tensó, ¿qué era lo que Hiromi buscaba? Los ojos negros parecían alentarla, así que ella tomó la oportunidad. Ahora o nunca.

—Si, lo soy, ¿y tú Hiromi-kun? — **Eso** vio con gran atención cada detalle de las manos de la mortal, las tenia sujetas como si de un gran tesoro se tratara.

— ¿Tu qué crees, florecita?

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, los dientes afilados y los ojos rojos brillando juguetones.

— ¿Te gustan las plantas? —El silencio invadió el cuarto, hasta que claro, él cambió el tema. Yui asintió y de forma sutil le quito su entretenimiento a Hiromi, éste se mostró decaído ante la falta de dedos por analizar—. ¿No has pensando en hacerte cargo de un jardín de venus atrapamoscas? Serían realmente monas.

Yui parpadeo y rió, un poco nerviosa, un poco aliviada.

—Eres algo extraño Hiromi.

 _«Y yo soy una loca por seguirte la corriente y mantenerte oculto»._

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**EDIT.** 11/Marzo/2018. Por favor, lean todo de nuevo, modifique ciertas cosas para el desarrollo de la trama y la caracterización del FC (Fan Character).

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet, y todos están felices así, lo sé.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC (Fuera de personaje), nulo romance, FC (Fan Character), narración de dudosa calidad, quizá momentos medio tétricos y violencia.

 **Aclaraciones:** _«Pensamientos»_. El fanfic serán una serie de drabbles/viñetas.

* * *

 **SIETE**

 **Palabras:** 365.

* * *

— ¿Por qué sonríes, humana?

Reiji esperaba que el cuerpo de la mortal se encogiera y temblara, y ésta bajará sus ojos al suelo, quizá también que entrelazará nerviosa sus manos. Sin embargo Yui movió sus pies juguetona mientras estaba sentada en su cama, y se atrevió a verlo con una mirada perspicaz, casi pudo oír un "Sé algo que tú no".

Intento no fruncir el ceño, porque eso demostraría debilidad, falta de control. Había un sinfín de cosas que él jamás aceptaría y una de éstas precisamente era que un corriente mortal supiera más qué él, y por lo tanto, le ganará.

Inaceptable.

Pero no podía negarlo por mucho que su orgullo estuviera siendo pisoteado, hasta el inepto de Shu había notado que la chica tenia un secreto. Uno que la hacia sonreír más y la volvía más "fría" con ellos. Todos los Sakamaki habían tratado (a su particular modo) de sacarle la verdad, pero Yui fue imperturbable, hasta un punto que le causo un escalofrío a Reiji. Los trillizos y él, no dudaron para aplicar métodos sumamente crueles, y a pesar de dejar marcas en la piel inmaculada de la mortal, ésta había llorado de manera automática, cómo si realmente ese dolor no hubiera llegado a ella.

Esa clase de indiferencia era peligrosa, y maldición, Reiji necesitaba encontrar el porqué para solucionar el problema (no podía reafirmar su autoridad si de nuevo tenia que excusarse con **ese sujeto** , por fallar al mantener todo perfectamente bien dentro de la mansión).

—Por nada en especial, he tenido un buen sueño y solo lo estoy recordando.

 _«Mentirosa»._ Reiji mantuvo su expresión estoica con más esfuerzo del que creyó que alguna vez usaría con Komori Yui.

Otra vez ella sonrió, una sonrisa aparentemente "dulce", que si veías bien sus bordes podías percatarte de lo realmente mezquina que era.

Y por mucho que Reiji quisiera saber ya la verdad, ser violento no le serviría de nada, debía pensar cuidadosamente para hallar una forma de borrarle esa molesta sonrisa a Yui.

No permitiéndose mostrar su frustración y enojo, salió del cuarto de la humana no sin comentar antes:

—Termina de arreglarte, no pienso llegar tarde a clases por tu ineptitud.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!** Realmente me tarde mucho y es corto, disculpen eso *llora*.


End file.
